


Creativity

by CollectiveMinds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollectiveMinds/pseuds/CollectiveMinds
Summary: The Split was an accident, or, that’s what they will tell you. In any case, they had to deal with the consequences. Banishing Remus in favor of Roman, an inkling of fear set in. What if the ‘Good Creativity’ turned out like the ‘Bad Creativity’?Clearly, they must take steps to prevent that. After all, if you know you can’t control the ‘Bad Creativity’, then would you do whatever it takes to ensure you could control the ‘Good Creativity’?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Conception

His stomach protested as the pen flew across the page. A lone figure was slumped over a wooden island surrounded by a sea of disgrace. Waded up balls of paper litter the ground, a midfield of discarded ideas. His hair was skewed, sticking up in every direction. A hand ran through the locks in frustration. Desperation cloaked the creative side like a looming fog as he struggled to come up with a suitable idea. 

He felt like crying as he balled up another piece of paper. He needed something good. Something acceptable. Something creative and inventive, yet still brand safe. Now that Thomas was on Youtube rather than Vine, a new pressure has been placed upon him. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but refused to let them fall. His hand cramped from all his failed writings. His hand shook as he scribbled out the half-written sentence he had begun on a fresh page. He pushed away from the desk. 

In a moment of pure frustration, he impulsively swiped an arm across the desk, knocking all his scraped ideas and notebooks. Papers flew everywhere collecting onto the mess on the ground. Not caring, he walked over his discarded work, pages ripping and crumpling with every step as he started to pace. He wanted out of his room. It was stifling in here. He felt like he was going to go mad. Suffocated with only his repetitive thoughts to keep him company. He wanted a new perspective. A different perspective. Someone to bounce ideas off of. He wished he had someone to talk to. He paused in his pacing. Someone to talk to in order to solve complex ideas…

Roman rushed back to the desk. Logan, Patton and himself were already established characters from Thomas' vines, so would it be too far of a stretch to bring them into a youtube video? Instead of being Teach, Dad, and Princy, they could be themselves, Logic, Morality and Good Creativity. It could be a series! Thomas talking to the different aspects of his identity to work through complex issues. The possibilities could be endless. 

He rushed back over to his desk, feeling excited and happy with himself for the first time that week. He began writing his idea down on a crumpled piece of paper he’d rescued from the floor. The pen he grabbed was slightly bent, but worked perfectly as he wrote the idea was down. He stared at the drying ink as he edited and rewrote it on a clean sheet. Once he was sure the proposition was perfect, he paused. Was he ready to leave? To go out there and face them? He let himself sit in his box for just a moment more before moving to leave. His hand hesitated on the doorknob before taking a breath. As ready as he will ever be, he was ready to present his idea to Logan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Proposition

His footsteps were quiet as he made his way down the hallway. He felt exposed now that he was outside of his room. Maybe he should turn back and make sure his idea was actually a good one? Maybe he should have a backup idea for when they inevitably hate the one he had been previously excited to present? He held the idea to his chest, safe in a folder that was now sticking out slightly from between the pages of his sketchbook. As he got closer to the living room, he felt self-conscious. He was dressed down at the moment, simply in a soft, slightly oversized sweater, comfy black jeans, and a red scarf. He debated turning back to put on something more professional, despite not really having that type of attire in his closet before seeing it too late. 

He stood in the doorway to the living room. Logan was staring at him from over the top of his book. He vaguely noticed Patton in the kitchen as he forced his feet forward into the room.

“Ah. Creativity. I do hope you have an idea for us. It would be a shame to have to punish you after how good you’ve been this past week.” His voice was clipped and disinterested as he avoided Logan’s eyes. He hadn’t been outside his room for the past week. His chest felt tight as the voice spoke once more.

“What have I told you about avoiding my gaze? Rather rude of you, wouldn’t you say?” The words were cold. He simply nodded, now looking over at Logan's form. He saw the other set his book down and cross the room to him. He stayed still and tense as Logan’s icy hand caressed his cheek. 

“Use your words, Creativity. We haven't all day.” His hand shifted to grasp his chin. “Now what have I told you about avoiding my gaze.”

He responded without pause this time. “It’s disrespectful.”

“That’s right.” The hand moved away before patting his cheek. He kept looking at the other as the voices kept coming. “Do you know what happens when you show either Patton or I disrespect? Surely you do or have you forgotten so quickly?”

“I remember,” Roman reassured.

“Do you?” Logan challenged. 

Roman was scared to respond but was saved by Patton entering the living room.

“Aw Lo! Give him a break. Looky there, seems someone has an idea for us! Maybe if it’s good we’ll forgive you kiddo! After all, we can overlook a slip up since you’ve been working so hard for us!” Patton’s cheery voice was a sharp contrast of Logan’s clipped deadpan.

Roman nodded, tightly holding the sketchbook to his chest. The two before him were looking at him expectantly. Oh, they wanted him to present it now. He opened his sketchbook and handed the folder to Logan. He watched the other pull the idea out and scan the paper silently. Seeing it being passed over to Patton, he relaxed a little. Seeing as Logan didn’t crumble up the paper immediately meant he must have liked it a little bit. He watched Patton's face turn into a bigger smile. Without warning, he found himself being pulled to a hug.

“Oh, Roman! This is a wonderful idea kiddo!” Patton let go, turning to look at Logan. “The fans are just going to love it, right Lo?”

“Yes. The idea is quite adequate. I love to see a proof of concept before dinner tonight Creativity. You may work on it on the couch.” Logan’s voice had a layer of finality to it as he moved to return to his book. Following, he sat on the other end of the couch. Pressed against the arm, he opened his sketchbook and started to create a script. He was happy he kept loose-leaf paper in his sketchbook, otherwise, he would have had to tear out a page to write on.

As he scratched out lines and rewrote the words, eventually a scene appeared on the paper. Dialogue and camera directions, tone and movement, all of it worked together to create a proof of concept. To blueprint create the first episode of what hopefully, if well received, would become a long-running series. 

Once he was sure it would be acceptable, he kept re-reading it and tweaking it and rewriting it in nicer handwriting until he heard Logan speak up. “Are you finished, Creativity.”

Wordlessly, he handed the script over. He held his breath as Logan skimmed the pages. Roman was scared until a small smile graced Logan’s lips. “I do believe dinner will be ready in five minutes. Make yourself useful and set the table for the three of us.”

Roman’s heart soared. He liked it. Logan liked his script, his idea. He felt a smile on his face as he moved to set the table. Reaching for the plates, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Next to him, Patton smiled, “Good job, kiddo! I’m sure Thomas will just love it.”


	3. Conversation

Romas had a soft smile on his face as he set the table. His chest felt warm with pride. Circling the table, he laid out the plates and placed the silverware. Walking back to the kitchen, Roman grabbed three glasses and filled them up with water. Carrying them back, he hesitated. The table was fully set. Should he sit down or go see if Patton needs help? 

With a breath, he turned back to the kitchen, tentatively hovered in the doorway as he watched Patton move about. The fatherly side fluttered through the kitchen. He bounced about the room with ease, completely in his element. Roman hadn’t a chance to say something before Patton spotted him. 

“Hey Kiddo, don’t be shy. What’s up?”

“Hey Patton. I was wondering if you needed any help?”

“Aw! That’s so sweet of you, Roman. Why don’t you go ahead and take the salad bowl out and I’ll be right behind you with the steak?”

He nodded, moving to pick up the aforementioned bowl. Carrying it out, he set it down and stood for a moment, unsure if there wasn’t something else to do.

“Do sit down Creativity. Your uncertainty is painfully awkward to watch.” Logan's voice caught him off guard. He hadn’t heard him get up from the couch. He watched as Logan sat at the head of the table. Moving to join him, Roman placed himself on Logan’s left. 

He sat quietly, staring at his hands folded in his lap. He’d be drawing, if he could, seeing as it was a greatly desired distraction, but Patton was firm in his rules about the dinner table. After all, not even Logan was allowed his book. Breakfast and dinner were family time, according to Patton. Granted, at breakfast Patton was more lenient about some things, such as allowing him to focus on his sketchbook and staying quiet rather than forced conversation. Roman liked to imagine it was in part Patton trying to be fair since Logan was allowed to read through breakfast. 

Silent, he waited for Patton to bring in the food. The father side bounded in with a plate in hand. Placing a piece of steak before Logan and himself, Roman watched as Patton gave him a piece as well.

He stayed still as Logan and Patton served themself up some salad, waiting for them to be done before touching the salad bowl again. Serving himself, he now waited with a plate full of food taunting him, waiting for Patton to give him the go ahead.

“Alrighty, dig in! Hope you guys like it!” Patton smiled at the two of them. Even then, Roman waited for Patton and Logan to start eating before tentatively picking up his fork. As soon as the food touched his tongue he realized how hungry he was. He had to pace himself, not wanting to make himself sick, but still ended up eating a little more rushed than the others. His mind had wandered, distracted, before hearing his name.

“I’m sorry?” He felt bad for not listening. He watched Patton frown a little as Logan spoke up.

“Were you not paying attention Creativity? Rather rude seeing as-” He was cut off

“It’s alright Lo! I’m sure Roman didn’t mean to, just meant the food was that good, right kiddo?”

“Sorry, yes Patton, the food is really good, thank you.” Roman apologized, hoping he seemed appreciative about the food despite having not been listening.

“Anyway kiddo, I was just saying how nice it would be to add someone new to the family!”

“S-Someone new?” Roman was scared. Were they going to replace him? Were they-

“Remember that adorable anxious side that Deceit stole from us? Well, I heard that he's been having issues with the banished and I was thinking about how that would make it so easier to get him to join us! Isn’t that exciting!”

“Yeah… exciting Patton.” His voice was flat. He didn’t want to know what this new side would mean for him. What if- No. He wasn’t going to allow himself to think about it.

“Mhmm! I've been wanting to bring him back home since he showed up but that nasty little snake managed to steal him from me.” Patton spat out that last bit before continuing, “Now, obviously I’ll have to wait for him to take the first step, but I can be patient! Soon our family will be complete!”

Roman nodded. He was internally panicking. How long had Patton been planning to replace hi- no, been planning on bringing this other side into the family. Roman was trying, he promised, he was trying. Was he not good enough? He tried to meet their expectations. Logan and Patton never ask much of him, so why couldn’t he match up. He needed to be better. He needed to prove to them they didn’t need this other side. 

He felt sick. Setting his fork down. Despite the hunger he felt physically, he mentally couldn’t force himself to take another bite. He simply sat there silently listening to Logan and Patton converse. 

“I do believe it would be beneficial for you, Creativity, to present this idea of yours to Thomas tomorrow. Seeing as he currently has no other projects, this idea will not only boost his confidence and motivation, it will serve as a staple of productivity as far as his channel is concerned. In addition, it presents the opportunity for a series which will cater to the youtube algorithm as it favors watch time and retention over views and uploads.”

“Oh! The fans will just love it! I always see the fans asking for more of us! They will be so excited!” Patton had a smile on his face as he began to ramble about the video idea. Roman began to feel a little better as they talked. See, he was good enough. Here they were talking about how good of an idea it was. Maybe if he keeps this up, they won’t replace him. Won’t get rid of him. If he keeps this up, maybe they will actually love him.

Taking a small bite of his food, he slowly finished his dinner. With a clean plate in front of him, he was content for the moment. He was scared for what the future held, but he knew that as long as he listened to Logan and Patton and did what they asked, everything would be alright. It had to.


	4. Presentation

Tomorrow came too fast for his taste. Roman hadn’t managed to get a wink of sleep last night in anticipation of presenting his video idea to Thomas. It had been weeks since Logan had allowed him to see their host. Any idea that had been green lighted had been given to Thomas by either Logan or Patton, but never himself. He hoped this was an indication that he’d done well. He was still scared. Even if Logan liked the idea, what if Thomas hated it? What if this was all some sort of test or trick?

Roman paced the length of his room. After he’d been dismissed from dinner the previous night, he went back to his room and cleaned up his mess. No longer did paper litter his floor. He glanced at his desk. Everything had been returned to its proper place. He knew some of his notebooks and parchment were bent and crumpled, yet still perfectly functioning. Like him.

He paused in his pacing. He took in a shaky breath. It’s going to be okay. Even if Thomas hated it, the idea was better than nothing. If anything, Thomas would tweak the idea into something usable. He moved to hug himself, playing with the red scarf draped around his neck. Moving to sit on his bed, he waited for someone to fetch him. Grabbing his sketchbook off his side table, he began to doodle aimlessly. Little drawings appeared on the page. A castle on a cloud. A 3/4th view of the dragonwitch. A little octopus sitting on the head of a baby lion. The pencil carried across the page until he heard a knock.

Closing his sketchbook, he looked up to see Logan entering his room. With a pointed look and an eyebrow raise, Roman held the book to his chest as he stood up. Walking over, Logan paused, “Are you going dressed like that, Creativity?”

Roman hesitated. Shaking his head no, he changed out of his attried from yesterday and into the Prince Charming outfit Thomas had basically given him. Now receiving a nod of approval, Logan held the door open, planning on flanking him once he’d walked through. As the two of them walked down the hallway, he could feel Logan’s eyes on his back. Cold and observate, following him until he reached the living room where Patton was waiting.

“Heya kiddo! Excited? Thomas should be summoning us any moment now!” The cheery voice rang through the living room as Roman simply nodded. He was scared he was going to mess this up. Feeling a pull, he sunk down out of the living room. 

Appearing in Thomas' living room, he saw Patton and Logan out of his peripheral as Thomas stood before him.

“Salutation Thomas, Creativity here has a new video idea for you.” Logan began, voice steady and straight to the point.

“Really? I’d love to hear it, Creativity. What’s your idea? No pressure.” Thomas sounded happy, eager to hear the new idea.

“Oh. Um, So.” Roman stumbled his words, pausing when he heard Logan clear his throat. Starting over, he spoke, “I was thinking what if we made a video where you were talking to us.”

“Talking to you?” Thomas prodded, hoping to get Roman to elaborate.

“To all of us. The videos could be all of us talking about and working through complex issues, providing various points of views as your logic or morality or creativity.” Roman hoped he made any amount of sense. He looked at Thomas with hesitation and anticipation.

“That’s an amazing idea Creativity!” Thomas praised. He sounds genuinely excited.

“Well of course it is Kiddo!” Patton began.

“Not your kid.” Thomas quickly interjected.

“He is your creativity! Plus, imagine how much we could help everyone.” Patton was slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet while Logan continued the idea, “Yes, if portrayed correctly, with the proper research, these videos could easily present lessons in ‘quirky’ and ‘palatable’ ways.”

Thomas nodded, seemingly lost in thought. Roman waited patiently. Thomas liked the idea, or at least that’s what he said, which means Roman had done well. A small smile graced his lips as a bit of pride rested in his chest.

“I’ll have to text Joan and Talyn, but this should work. Plus, it’s not that stretch of the imagination since the three of you are already established characters in my short videos, granted this will probably end up existing in a different timeline of sorts…” Thomas trailed off, already thinking of various ideas. “Creativity, why don’t you stick around and help me write an outline.”

“I’m sorry?” Roman was caught off guard.

“Come on,” Thomas gestured to the couch, “Stick around, I want to hear what you think.” Thomas hadn’t picked up on Roman demeanor, simply taking it for confusion over alarm and clarified. 

“Why, of course!” He put a little bit more volume into his voice, playing into the fanciful personality. “I already have a rough draft, but it’s far from perfect.”

“That’s great Creativity! Come on, let's move to the couch.” With the finality of the sentence, Thomas turned to move toward the couch. While the other’s back was turned, Roman glanced over at Patton and Logan. After seeing Patton shooing him and a nod from Logan, he moved over to the couch as the other’s sunk out. Sitting down, he began talking with Thomas. It took a moment or two, Roman eventually calmed down and got into a groove. It felt nice being able to bounce ideas off of someone else. Within an hour or so, the two of them had polished the rough draft and now had a script for what would be dubbed the first ‘Sanders Sides’ episode.


End file.
